Sweet Nectar
by japi-girl
Summary: When Sora returns back to the islands, he decides that the time has come for him to confess his true, undying love to Kairi. Will other events and people prevent him from doing so? rated for mild language. Recently edited!
1. Sora's will

**Hi guys! It's japi-girl again! I'm out with another story, but it is a one shot on kingdom hearts! I just started around three days ago, but don't worry! An update on my other story "This Too Shall Pass" will come soon for you readers out there. You already know that I'm going to give shoutouts, so here goes : Warui Usagi, XxAliceNinexX, Jezzi,Rikku - Squall 4eva and everyone else who** **reviewed my first chapter of my other story! **

**disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story line! **

**Well, I hope you enjoy! read and review please! **

* * *

I was sitting on the stage gazing at a thousand familair faces as the beautiful singer with an even more beautiful voice sang to Riku and me. As we sat on the stage, I felt so high and mighty, as if nobody anywhere could stopfrom whatever I did or whenever I did it. Well….. except one girl... Kairi. She could make my heart stop beating the second she flickered her gorgeous, long eyelashes at me, or if she simply combed her lengthy, skinny fingers through her shiny, red hair. How I had longed to be with her while I was away from the islands. 

That day, Riku and I had just gotten back from The World That Never Was, sealing the keyhole to Kingdom Hearts once more. Unfortunately, sealing the keyhole to Kingdom Hearts prevented us from us from visiting our friends and associates that lived in the other worlds, but I decided that they would be way more happier living their lives without me than me being able to see them, but constantly getting attacked by heartless.

It was so hard to say goodbye to Donald and Goofy. We had been through so much together, making our bond even tighter to break. They treated me as if I were their own after Ibecame lost from my home on Destiny Islands. We had grown so close that we forgot that we weren't even the same species, but I had to do it, for the good of them.

The whole way back home on the airship, I felt as if my life was going in a spiral. My good friends that I had known a little more than a year were never going to reappear in my life again….. they … vanished. Then, when my mind starting to wander to more joyous thoughts, I thought of her…. Kairi. Saying that name even gave me the love chills. She would be waiting for me back at home just as I wished. She'd probably look more mature than she did a year ago; hopefully, not too much more mature. I then realized that life wasn't going to be so meaningless after all. I'd be able be with my friends again like old times.

"In order to gain, I guess you gotta lose. So the question is what am I gaining and losing?" I thought to myself.

Then, it beamed into my mind like light travel. While I was losing Donald and Goofy, I was gaining… Kairi (ohh! I just love saying that name!). In the end, I'd be able to be with Kairi again which was what I truly, deeply yearned for all my life. Maybe this time, we could be more than friends. Take our friendship/relationship to the next level.

* * *

When we finally landed in Destiny Islands, the waters were nice and calm, greeting us a gentle welcome. Then, I saw her sitting on beach shore, gazing as the waves soothingly washed up against the shore. Kairi… I didn't even recognize her at first for her body and hair had changed so much. Until I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, I could tell that she was the same Kairi I used to know. It seemed as if she was searching endlessly for an answer to her troubling question. I hoped that the question had something to do with my disappearance for I would've wanted nothing more than for her to worry about me, showing some type of emotion towards my disappearance.

* * *

Tonight, as everyone was celebrating and applauding our return from victory, I gazed around off the stage to find her, but she was nowhere to be found, and I wanted nothing more than to share this night with her, the night that I would express my true, deep feelings to her. I had to find her… right at that moment. The beauteous song finally came to an end, and I quickly leaped up from my chair, leaving Riku with a surprised glance. 

"Where are you off to so quick, Sora?" Riku jabbed me playfully in the shoulder.

"I have to go find Kairi; I need to talk to her about …. Some stuff," I began to beat around the bush. I couldn't tell him "Oh, I'm going to tell Kairi that I love her!" He would mock me forever.

"Well, If I see her, I'll tell her that you're looking for her," Riku gave me a reassuring glance.

"Thanks, Riku," I responded, jumping off and running away from the stage at a rapid pace.

* * *

"What's wrong, Sora? Is something the matter? Are you alright?" Millions of civillans asked me as I sped past, but surely my buddy, Tidus had my back. 

"Oh, don't worry everybody! He's just going to tell Kairi that he loves her!" He screamed aloud. How in the hell did he know?

The crowd started to "Ohhh and Ahh" to the point of where I was thinking of throwing a sleep bomb on all of them. Nice save, Tidus…..

The farther I ran from the stage, the more my eyes could make out a figure sitting on the beach shore, looking at the moon. It was Kairi. As soon as I saw her, I started to choke on my words, making my nervousness increase.

"What do you say to such a beautiful creature as her?" I murmured to myself, being careful to not be caught by her wandering eyes.

She was indeed very beautiful in the daylight, but at night, the moon perfected her beauty even more if that was even possible. Her eyes shimmered in the light of moon, making my heart flutter and twist into a sack of lumps and knots. The words just couldn't come to my lips, the words "I love you" which I had said so many times to her through my mind, but it was different trying to translate those words through my mouth. Then, an idea came to my mind.

"Papou fruit!" I mentally spoke to myself, bolting off at lightning speed. Kairi then turned her head in my direction, but I couldn't talk to her right then. I had something I had to get.

"Sora! What's wrong?" Kairi yelled in the distance, but I ignored her as much as it bothered me to see her worried. I ran past the crowds of people crowding the area near the stage. I gazed at the stage only to not find Riku or the mysterious, beautiful singerthere.

"I wonder where he went?" I pushed more people out of my way, reaching closer and closer to the destination of the papou tree. When I finally arrived there through the swarms of people, I jumped on the bark of the tree, climbing upwards only to find millions of fresh fruits sitting there ripe, waiting to be picked. I quickly grabbed one, plummeting to the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I rubbed the arm I landed on. I looked in my hands to see the only thingthat could intertwine Kairi and I together forever. The sweet papou fruit. It was said that one sweet taste from two mouths on one single fruit would keep two people eternally connected throughout life. I was willing to be with Kairi after life as well.

If I couldn't tell her how I felt, I would show her instead, but I wouldn't be able to live without her knowing… knowing that I loved her and always would love her, knowing that she was all I thought about while I was gone from this island, knowing that she would be my one and only. OH, how I loved that girl. I would lay down my life for her.

Then, suddenly, music starts to play in the background as I turn to the stage to see the singer singing once more, but a much more beautiful song than the last one she had sang.

"I gotta hurry and give this to Kairi before I miss the opportunity to dance with her!" I pushed my butt up off the ground, running towards the swarms of people slow dancing. I quickly pushed them out of the way, exiting the crowds.

As I ran towards my destiny, the song's effect just took over me, sending my mind into a galaxy full of thoughts. All I could think of was Kingdom Hearts, and the beautiful light it sent through the sky at dusk. It made me feel as if that same eternal light that shone from the Kingdom was shining bright within me, a light that would never go out. Maybe Kairi was the eternal light in my soul that lit my heart … my _hikari. _

As I arrived closer to the place where Kairi was sitting, I spotted her standing up on her feet, but she wasn't alone. The person standing next to her was Riku, holding her hand tightly. He then pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She responded by enveloping her long, slender arms around his neck, leaning her head against his chest.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He knew how I felt about her; I had told him countless times. How could he go behind my back like that? I wanted Kairi more than she would ever know, but now I wouldn't have the chance to tell her I felt because that… she was already taken.

I didn't think they could see me for they were swaying back and forth, eyes shut, rhythmically to the music, creating a world of their own. Seeing this only made my heart hurt even more, so I quietly slipped away to let them have some peace and quiet.

I went over to other side of the shore and sat down, still grasping the papou fruit in my hand. I turned my head to loving couple who were dancing in a trance. It only made my heart crumble more.

Now, on the day that I was supposed to be celebrating and enjoying my return back here, I was sitting alone on the beach with a papou fruit that I couldn't share with anyone. I felt like shit.

The girl that I had admired and adored for so many years was now slow dancing and cuddling with my supposedly best friend. I should've taken the opportunity to tell her how I feltwhen I had all of those chances when we were younger, but it was too late now.

I took a big bite out of the papou fruit, the sweetness overcoming my mouth. I had always heard that they tasted better when you had someone to share it with, but I was alone and sure as hell hungry.

The moment the sweetness hit my mouth, millions of images of Kairi popped into my mind; memories of when used to play in the ocean waves, share our popsicles with each other, challenge each other to duels, sneak out of the house to meet up at the shore shack and tell late night stories. Then, the image of tonight popped into head. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see it again, so I tried to block it out, but my mind refused to let me. Finally, I noticed something that mattered all above anything else in my life…… her smile. Just a little simple bend of her lips could send me into oblivion

When she was in his arms, she looked so happy ,loved, secure. Maybe he loved her more than I ever could. She was truly happy with him, and maybe that was all that mattered. Even if her happiness wasn't with me, I didn't care just as long as he never hurt her in any way, but no matter what happened to us…. my heart would belong to her for eternity.

The sweet juices made fast trips around my mouth as I chewed on the fruit, hitting every single taste bud in my mouth.

"Kairi... You'll always be as sweet as the nectar that runs through my mouth at this moment…… _sweet nectar."

* * *

_

**I know that it's real mushy, but I'm a sucker for love stories. So what do you think? Can you guess who the person is singing? Please review! Je Mata! (goodbye in japanese!)**


	2. Kairi's heart

**Hi you guys! It's Japi-girl with the last very chapter of this story! Originally, this was going to be a one shot, but since my reviewers suggested that I update, I fulfilled their wishes, and I wanted to do a chapter in Kairi's point of view anyway. I changed the ending on this chapter because I decided that I ended the other chapter at the wrong spot so this next chapter will eventually pick up where the other chapter left off. Thank you for reviewing my first chapter and inspiring me, EarlyMike, XxAliceNinexX, rikku-squall4eva, Warui –Usagi, and SoraKairi4eva! I'm going to stop talking, and let you read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so don't ask! **

* * *

Sora. He was my childhood friend, my partner in crime, my heart's deepest treasure. He had left me alone for so long that hadI started to believe that he'd never come back into my lonely, depressed life. 

My heart was deliberately shattering into pieces month after month that he wasn't there beside me, and I needed someone to pick up the pieces. Like an idiot, I attempted to date other guys as if I could forget him that easily. In the end of each hook up, I always discovered that they weren't him, and they could never be him. None of them could ever possess those adventurous, blue eyes, crazy, spike hair, irresistible charm that I had grown to adore over the years.

Maybe I was being selfish. I acted as if he had to chosen to leave on his own free will which he kind of did, but it was for the good of me. If he didn't stay on the other side of Kingdom Hearts, I probably wouldn't even be here today. Regardless, I couldn't help being selfish.

He wished for me to be able to live a peaceful life on the island with all my friends and loved ones, but he just didn't understand. The word "peaceful" had no absolutely no meaning if he wasn't there to share it with. He was my only loved one.

I'm sure that he didn't expect for me to stay up every night, crying myself to sleep in a pool full of tears. He sure as hell probably didn't expect for me to take random late night swims at the beach just wading in the water he used to capture fish in, as if maybe part of him could rub off on me somehow.

I never even got the chance to tell him that….. I loved him. All I gave him was a silly charm that had fallen off my bracelet, but at least part of me would be with him somewhere. That is, if he never lost it, but he wouldn't have lost such a precious thing, would he? Who knew… he might have forgotten all about me for all I knew. It pained me just to think about it.

* * *

I paced towards the ocean shore, letting the sweet, ocean breeze blow through the strands of my hair down to my scalp. It was so amazing how the wind could just simple pick up the sand, and blow itto another location far from its original location so easily and swiftly. It would've been nice if the wind could've picked up my worries, and blew them as distant as it possibly could, but I had to come back into reality. 

I brushed my skirt down, placing myself gently down on the wet sand that the rough, white tides were crashing against. I allowed my feet to dig tiny holes into the damp sand, letting the grains rest in between the crevasses of my feet.

My eyes scanned the mighty, blue waters of the Destiny Ocean, trying to pick up any sign or form of relief, but tears fell down my face when relief didn't come to me as I had expected it to.

I sat there crying out all of my sorrows to ocean, screaming my agony and pain in frustrated yelps. The ocean always gave some weird type of comfort when I started crying. Maybe, it was time that we both became one, me ultimately giving my soul and life to the cold, watery depths.

I couldn't stand living if I couldn't feel the warmth of his smile on my cheeks after he had played a horrible joke on me or that goofy, snorting laugh he did when he found something very amusing.

I didn't know what would await me in the after life, but I didn't care. Anything had to be better than suffering this curse known as life. The philosophy of when a lovebird dies that it lovebird dies as well was finally proven to betrue. Maybe, I would even see Sora there in the afterlife. It was going to have to be a chance that I was going to have to take. I had lost something very dear to me, and there might've been a way for me to retrieve it, and I wasn't going to miss my opportunity.

Just as I was getting ready to carry out my attempt, I was interrupted by a loud engine noise approaching me from the distance. Then, a humongous airship came into view, blocking the sun. My heart just immediately told me it was him; I had no doubt in my mind. As the airship neared me, I remained sitting. Not wanting to seem too anxious to see him, but mind was screaming a million thoughts and emotions as I stared into the distance, waiting for the airship to land.

* * *

It was extremely dark that night on the island as people ran back and forth on the island, celebrating Sora and Riku's return. I was the only who was dissatisfied. I was seated in one of the lounge chairs, quietly sipping on my lemonade, watching as everyone crowded around the stage to watch the beautiful singer sing to Sora and Riku. 

That day, I had tried countless times to pull him aside, and tell him how I felt, but someone always interrupted us or he would put it off until later even though I would tell him it was important. That self-absorbed jerk….

As I watched the dancer rock the curves of her body back and forth rhythmically, making Riku and Sora look like old, nasty perverts as they gazed at her body, jealousy started to overcomeme. I didn't have to sit there and take that bullshit from them. I rose from my seat, and stomped away angrily, muttered these last few words, "I'm sorry if I can't be your dancer girl, Sora."

* * *

When the crowd was out of view, I scampered away with tears running down my cheeks once more. I sat down next to the crashing waves, slowly wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. 

"Maybe he liked easy girls that would do nasty things to please him. Well, he was a whole year older now, and a year could really change a boy to man, especially after what he went through," I thought to myself, but it still wasn't fair to me though.

He had someone that loved him right here; he didn't need some hoochie doing provocative dancing to feel loved, I had all of the love right there in my heart, waiting to be used by him only.

What if he just didn't like me period? He didn't even bother to pull my aside to talk me or anything, just a simple welcoming hug. It pained me to think he didn't return the feelings back to me. Maybe, I shouldn't have assumed just because I loved him that he would love me back, but the words refused to come out of my mouth. I didn't want to accept it, but reality would have its affect on me sooner or later.

"Maybe, I should've carried out what I was planning to do earlier," I gazed out beyond the ocean waters that would soon become my home. Suddenly, I turned to my left only to see him just standing there, looking at me with an expression that I couldn't read. Then, he turned away, and rapidly began sprinting towards the crowd near the stage.

"Sora, what's wrong?" I yelled into the distance, but he ignored me. I wasn't sure if it was something I did or if he was having a temporary crazy moment. Maybe, he was mad at me because I did kind of duck out of his celebration party, but it was his fault.

"There I go again. Blaming other people for my problems," I smacked my head in self annoyance. I could tell that this night was going to be a long one.

* * *

"Umm… Kairi? Are you okay?" A voice from behind me asked in concern. I turnedaroundto see a fully grownRiku staring at me. I felt so guilty that I had forgotten all about him, not even bothering to give him a welcoming hug when he came off of the airship. I felt so self-centered. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about some things, and I always come down here by the ocean to think," I gave him a fake smile, but I could tell that he didn't fall for it.

"Well, Sora was looking for you, so I decided to help and here you are," he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"He was looking for me? Why? He came down here just a couple minutes ago, but ran off as if I had scared him."

"You know how dorky he can act sometimes," Riku chuckled to himself.

"You have a point," I responded, giggling as well.

Then, suddenly another song began to play in the background. It made me feel warm all overmy body, easing my pain a little bit.

"Would you like to dance, Kairi?" He asked with a nervous expression on his face.

Well, I had nothing to lose. I figured out there was no way in hell that Sora could have feelings for me; not after how he hadtreated me that day. I wanted to be able to enjoy the rest of night, so I accepted.

"Sure, Riku," I pushed myself up from the ground, balancing myself onto my feet. I walked up to him, almost closing the distance between our two bodies. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist as if I was going slap him if he touched me, but I placed his hands around my waist. I encircled my arms around his neck, burying my head into his chest. He smelt so good.

I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy myself, trying to picture Riku as him. I even tried to smile a little bit, but I couldn't force myself to like him. I was repeating what I did earlier on in life, and I wasn't going to mess up again. I loved Sora, and I didn't care if he didn't have the same feelings for me that I stored for him. I wanted him right now, and I couldn't stand it. I opened my eyes and pushed myself away from Riku, making him confused.

"What's wrong, Kairi" He grabbed my hand, giving me a reassuring squeeze. I bit my lower lip, thinking of how I could say it in the nicest way possible, but I had to just tell him up straight.

"Riku... you're a nice guy and all, it's just... that I was planning for this dance tonight to be with someone else. I'm sorry," I walked away from him, making him release from his grasp.

* * *

I felt stupid and horrible for turning him down, but all of my worries disappeared when I saw Sora sitting by the beachside with a papou fruit in his hand? What was up with that?

I knew that I had to tell him how I feltwhether if he wanted to hear it or not, so I walked over to him, sitting down next to him. I just stared into his beautiful eyes until I could find the courage to say something.

"Sora, I just can't hold it in any longer. I've loved you for a long time, and I never told you. I don't care if you don't have the same feelings for me. I just wanted you to know," I felt tears running down my cheeks, but was surprised when Sora caught one of my teardrops on my cheek in between his lips.

"How could you think something like that? Kairi... I love you too."

"But earlier, I tried to..."He silenced me with his index finger, pulling me into deep, passionate kiss.

His lips felt so right against mines as if they were the part to the missing puzzle in my heart. I had yearned to do that with him for so long, and I was finally getting the answer I wanted. I was so elated.I even forgot the question I was planning to ask him.

"Do you want the last of this papou fruit?' He asked, knowing what that meant if I took a bite out of it as well, but I agreed.

As soon as I took a bite out of the fruit, all the sweetness and joys of life sprang through like a flood. We were going to be linked together for eternity… him and I. He pulled me into another kiss, tasting the sweet, juicy nectar on my lips.

"_My sweet nectar,"_ He quietly purred into my ear.

* * *

**Did you like it? I tried to make this chapter more detailed than the last one. PLEASE REVIEW! Ciao!**


End file.
